As a service industry is developed, occupational clusters who work standing up for a long time in department stores or hyper markets have been increased. In this case, although employees feel fatigue or pain of a leg muscle, but the employees have no choice but to put up with the fatigue or pain in a place of work.
Further, in many cases, a young woman wears high heels because the high heels make her look taller and her legs look longer and slimmer Thus, the woman feels pain and fatigue of a calf muscle, but the woman also has no choice but to put up with the fatigue and pain for beauty.
In order to relax pain and excessive tension caused in the excessively used calf muscle as a posture maintaining muscle, the woman often massages her legs with a beer bottle.
Although the high heels make her look taller and her legs look longer, the calf muscle becomes thick and short. The woman empirically massages the calf muscle with the beer bottle in order to prevent the legs from being thick, but gets Botox injections to the calf muscle as medical treatment in severe cases.
Meanwhile, when the woman stands up for a long time or continues walking with her high-heeled shoes on for fixing her feet in a posture in which a lower leg muscle becomes shorter than a normal length, a repetitive strain injury syndrome caused by repetitively doing the same physical motion may be caused.
More specifically, according to the repetitive strain injury syndrome, a muscle or a soft tissue that is not relaxed is not recovered to its normal state, and the tissue diminishes by the progression of the injury faster than the recovery. Furthermore, when the muscle is repetitively used, the muscle is excessively contracted. At this time, while the muscle is contracted in a fixed state, blood circulation is poor, and wastes are accumulated to simulate nerves. For this reason, since blood vessels are contracted to further impair poor blood circulation, pain gets worse as time goes on. In addition, blood flow of the leg is reduced, and when one muscle is damaged, muscles around the damaged muscle are tense. When the muscles are further tense, since blood flow is reduced, appearance and disappearance of the pain are repeated.
The biggest problem is that the muscle that is repetitively, continuously and excessively used is toughened and shortened, inherency of the muscles in such a regression process is lost, and the muscles may not be relaxed or lengthened themselves.
However, since equipment capable of solving the problems is practically provided, most people apply a hot towel to the leg or massage the leg, but a fundamental problem is not solved.